The Day Job
by superficialcynic
Summary: short little oneshot about Abby and McGee's child. What happens when she brings McGee to school? R


**Here is a little McAbby oneshot that I promised my friend I would write after I finished my other story. Not sure how it would turn out. **

Franchesca Scuito-McGee was running down the corridor, of her school dragging her father Timothy McGee behind. It was bring your parents to class day, and Gibbs had only let one of them go. "Hurry up, we're going to be late," Franchesca yelled, as she continued running down the corridor.

"Dont' worry," McGee responded, panting. The father daughter duo finally reached the classroom, and inside were the parents of every other child. It seemed like McGee was the last to arrive, just as the bell went off.

"Good morning class," their teacher said, once the children had settled down. "Today, all your parents have been generous enough to give up their valuable time and come in to tell us a little bit about their jobs. Who would like to go first?"

Franchesca's hand shot up through the air and yelled "Me, me, me. My daddy is the best!"

"Okay, Franchesca why don't you tell us a bit about your dad, and then he can explain a little bit more," Ms Morgan said.

Franchesca made her way up to the front of the classroom, dragging McGee behind her. She began happily, "My daddy works for a place called NCIS, and he helps catch scary men who do very bad things to people in the Navy and Marine Corps. He carries a gun, and has shot several people before." The class gasped at the revelation before some of the kids began laughing. "He works with Uncle Gibbs, and Uncle Tony, and Aunty Ziva. And my mommy helps the team by using the evidence and trying to find signs of the mean scary person. Uncle Gibbs is the boss, and he always hits Uncle Tony when he does something silly. Aunty Ziva can be scary sometimes, and once I heard her say to Uncle Tony that she can kill him with a paperclip," Franchseca finished off proudly.

McGee then began speaking "Like Franchesca said, I work for NCIS which stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We investigate crimes which happen to or involve members of the US Navy or US Marines. Any questions?"

Several hands shot up and McGee pointed to a boy in the front. "Do you always carry a gun?"

"Only when we are out of the office," McGee replied, before pointing to a girl.

"Do you have to be smart to be in NCIS?" the girl asked shyly.

"No, but I have been to MIT and got a Masters in Computer Forensics," McGee said.

McGee picked another boy who asked "Do you get to shoot people all the time?"

McGee chuckled slightly at the questions and answered "No, we only shoot them if they shoot first, or are going to hurt someone."

"That's all we have time for class," Ms Morgan said "Please thank Agent McGee."

"Thank you Agent McGee" chorused the class and he left, after hugging Franchesca.

Abby came home that night, to find Franchesca reading Little Women, and McGee in preparing dinner. Abby hugged McGee from behind, and asked "How as your day?"

"It was great, honey. Franchesca was so proud to tell her class about me." McHee replied, turning around to kiss Abby.

Just then Franchesca had wandered into the kitchen and saw Abby and McGee kissing and screamed "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Abby pulled away from McGee and let out a laugh. McGee grinned slightly and finished off cooking.

"How was your day sweetheart?" Abby asked Franchesca.

"It was so cool, we heard about so many different jobs but daddy's was the coolest." Franchesca said scraping the peas on her plate to one side.

"Are you sure daddy's job was the coolest. Or are you just saying that?" Abby asked.

"All the other kids said so too," Franchesca pouted, "And all the boys liked him because he showed them his gun."

"Timmy!" Abby squealed. "What were you thinking showing 4th graders a gun?"

"Well I didn't let any of them touch it and made sure the safety was on," replied Tim. Franchesca was giggling slightly.

After dinner, Abby and McGee were watching some TV while Franchesca was playing Pokemon Pearl, on her Nintendo DS. It was 10 o' clock and Abby called to Franchesca "Bed time Captain Chi-Chi."

"Okay mummy," said Franchesca as she came running to Abby. Abby tucked her into bed, and watched as Franchesca began to fall asleep. "Good night mummy," Franchesca whispered before falling asleep.

"Good night, honey" Abby said, before going to bed herself. Abby climbed in next to McGee and let him hug her. "I love you so much Timmy."

"I love you too," was all McGee said, before they both drifted off to sleep.

**So the kid Franchesca is based off one of my friends and she named herself Captain Chi-Chi hence the reference. Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. **

**Join my campaign in getting my friend Alexis to write. She was featured in Just Another Case Undercover as TIVA's child and she actually wrote part of Chapter 21 and one of the love scenes. **

**Here's the link to her page ****.net/u/1703589/McAbby_K3****. She promised me that she will write if she gets 20 PMs so please help in getting her to write. **

**Thanx. **


End file.
